


Just A Kiss

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [22]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonsexual intimacy 8 - cheek kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

John should have known better; it had been a simmering, unaddressed problem for years.  But they were in Oxford still, and he forgot who else he was with besides Penny.

So when she had made her apologies to head off early, John hadn’t thought; he’d just bent over and kissed her cheek farewell.  She’d smiled, but the darting flash of her eye reminded him of who else was there.

John turned, catching sight of Virgil’s delighted expression, his father’s calculated approval, and felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.  “Whatever you’re thinking, just stop right there,” he told them firmly. “She’s just a friend.”

“Of course she is, son,” his father replied, but John could hear that he hadn’t heard what John was trying to say.


End file.
